Needle Wolf
by BloodSukr
Summary: The Quileutes have made an invention. A liquis that can turn an ordinary human into a shape-shifter wolf. What will happen when they test their 'potion' on Isabella Swan, soon to be Cullen?
1. A Girl Wolf?

A Girl Wolf?

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight

Hey Jake,

I'm not sure when I can come back to La Push. Edward's being overprotective as usual and yea, you know the rest. Maybe I'll sneak out.

Your friend, Bella x

I signed the letter and put it in an envelope, ready to hand to Charlie when he got up.

It was eight o'clock on a rainy April day in forks, Washington.

It was one of the very rare days that Edward, my boyfriend (and vampire), had to go hunting.

I all but kicked him out the door when his large, scary, heavy muscled brothers wanted to go.

I sighed and looked out my window.

The front yard was the same as when my mom had left.

It was hard to be in this house not to notice that Charlie had never gotten over Renee.

His old and rusty police cruiser was in the yard, parked in Charlie's designated space.

I was relying on lifts to get me everywhere, due to my truck's breakdown earlier in the week.

I think it was Alice, sabotaging it for when Edward was away.

I could never tell Edward how much it pained me when he was away, bringing back pain of when he did leave.

What made it worse was that Jake made that pain more apparent.

I would look into Jacob's eyes and see the care-free boy he'd been when Edward had...gone.

I sighed again.

I went into the shower, the water scolding hot and was once again reminded of Jacob's hot werewolf skin.

I hadn't been in La Push for weeks, and I was in no able condition to go, due to my truck-less state.

I could call him to pick me up, but were the Wolves allowed in Forks now that the Cullen's had returned?

I would have to find out.

I had about 5 minutes before Alice Or Edward would come and stop me from going with magical words like 'our meadow' or 'alone time with Edward'.

I grabbed my cell from the kitchen table.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Jacob grumbled, obviously sleep deprived.

"Hey Jake! It's Bella!"

The enthusiasm in his voice was recognisable as I said my name.

"Bella! Are you coming to La Push? Do you need a lift?"

Sometimes it was like Jacob had stolen Edward's talent.

"Yea, but can you hurry. I'm not exactly allowed to visit."

I heard him murmur something about stupid gifted leeches.

"Yep," He said popping the 'p', "I'll be there in a few! Bye!"

I said goodbye and raided the kitchen for something to eat.

My options were scanty, a granola bar or cereal.

I wolfed down the bar, and then all 6ft 8 inches of werewolf walked in the door.

"Jacob!" I said whilst giving him a hug.

Jake smiled my smile and picked me up bridal-style, causing me to go faint.

"Be-l-l-a!" he said waving a hand over my face.

I snapped out of it.

And then we were running.

Jacob's long strides and huge feet made us get to his house in minutes.

The small house was painted a dark red and the roof was gray.

Billy Black was sat in his wheelchair on the porch.

I could see the werewolf magic in him, though it had skipped his generation; he was still as much a part of it as Jacob.

Jake set me on my feet and I walked into the living room.

The couch was a faded brown colour and had a quilt embroidered with wolves lying on one side of it.

Ironic much?

Jacob had been moved out of his tiny box-room, to make space for his sister Rachel, her husband Joe

(A/N Does it ever mention Rachel's husband's name?)

and their little baby boy Tom.

Jacob strolled into the kitchen and came back out with an over-sized bag of potato chips.

"Walk with me" He said.

I was astounded by the sentence.

It was the same thing that Edward had said when...

I forced myself to snap out of it, why was today the 'think about when Edward left day'?

Jacob looked at me, and then took my hand.

I loved La Push, it was hard not to.

The beautiful rolling waves on the beach.

Green plants and the rare times when the sun would peek out.

We were headed for First Beach.

Jacob pulled me down onto a tree stump and ran a hand through his glossy shoulder-length black hair.

"How it's going, Jake?" I asked in a sympathetic tone.

He sighed and looked at me with his coal black eyes.

"It's been better; Quil is really getting on my nerves, though that's nothing new. Don't even get me started on Le- Oops, I'm not allowed to tell you," Jacob mimed zipping up his lips.

I giggled and un-zipped them.

He sighed again.

"Bells! You are impossible!"

I pouted.

"Fine. You know Leah Clearwater,"

"HOLY CROW! You imprinted on Leah Clearwater!" I shouted, luckily no one else was on the beach.

Jacob rolled his eyes "No way! Well you know the legends of the Spirit Warriors and

how we evolved, well all the spirit warriors talk about the...brother-like bond

between us werewolves.

Brotherly not _sisterly_.

In the whole history of the Quileute's, only men related to the tribe leaders had the werewolf gene, but it turns out it wasn't just men.

It was also Leah."

I gasped. I knew Leah, a slightly feisty big sister to Seth.

But Leah was a wolf!

"Oh My!" I said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

This story is different to my others, kind of weird. I'm 100% Team Edward, but I thought it might be cool to do a wolf story.


	2. The Needle and Seeing Red

Needle Wolf

I don't own anything

Bella POV

I couldn't believe it.

How could someone like Leah get to be almost immortal!

This world is so unfair!

Yea, Leah was mainly a bitch and very scary, but why can't it be me!

I can't be that bad to be a werewolf, right?

First there is the speed, goodbye motion sickness!

And then the sense of family. Being able to hear and see things much better and to know what the wildlife was like around you.

I sighed.

"You okay Bella? I don't want you having a breakdown about _Leah_"

I laughed.

"No, I'm just kind of angry, that everyone apart from me gets to be somewhat immortal! And it can't be as bad as you say being a werewolf"

Jacob looked...well, happy and sort of guilty at the same time.

That was quite weird.

"You're angry?"

He said, still grinning like a madman.

"Yes!" I almost yelled, he was really getting on my nerves now.

"I'm very sorry Bella, but it was Sam's idea. Sort of."

He laughed at what he said even though it wasn't amusing,and then he stuck the needle in my neck.

When I awoke, my head felt like it weighed 100 pounds.

I groaned and rolled over.

I was met by a hard wooden floor.

"Ouch" I grumbled.

"She is awake" A voice said.

It sounded like I was underwater, all sounds were faint.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?"

The annoying voice asked.

"Shut up" I mumbled.

Someone laughed.

I opened one eye groggily.

Then the next.

The world was too bright and blurry.

What the hell had happened.

I ran through the events of what I assumed to be earlier today.

I had escaped lo La Push to see Jacob.

We had talked and-

Oh My God, he had stuck a 5 inch needle in _my neck._

I started panicking.

What the hell had been in that needle.

And what had Jake meant by "It was Sam's idea"

It was probably some stupid secret that I hadn't been told.

Bella, out of the loop, as always.

"What the heck?" I meant to say,

but it came out more like "Wa dur herck"

My vision way slowly coming back.

I was able to see that I was in a little room.

It was painted green and the floor was a dark wood.

Note to self: Don't fall onto hard wood

The couch I had rolled off was dark blue and a small TV was in the corner.

I could see Jacob.

And two other men, Sam and Quil, perhaps?

"Bella, how do you feel?" Jake asked me.

"Like crap" I croaked.

Great, now I was _croaking_ like a_ frog._

Jake laughed, throwing his head back and revealing his pearly white teeth.

That noise of him laughing at me made me angry.

I started to see red.

Then, I exploded.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Please review

Love

Bloodukr


End file.
